From His Eyes
by speechless97
Summary: Gill's boyfriends thoughts on her and Cal. One-shot, please review :


**[I realize now that I made the boyfriend kind of a douchebag,but oh well. Enjoy!]**

Gillian Foster was everything he'd ever wanted, and more.

The moment they'd been introduced, it seems he fell in love with her. She was breathtaking, her smile as bright as the sun. She managed to maintain that sexy composure of hers, even in one of the most disturbing cases he'd ever worked.

She interviewed the suspects, somehow being sympathetic and fierce at the same time. You could tell her brain was hard at work, when she called out a goodbye to him, when she left the station, and him completely taken by her.

That's how he'd decided to ask her out, that first time. He just walked into her office, and asked.

He guessed she'd appreciate him being direct. And she did, accepting, with that award-winning smile of hers.

Now, as he looked at her, asleep on his chest, hair sprawled over him, he couldn't help but think how he deserved her.

A shrill noise puled him out of his thoughts, and her out of her slumber.

"Damn it", he said, reaching for the phone. It was Gillian's, so he handed it to her, pecking her on the cheek.

She groggily sat up and shot him a tired smile, before flipping her phone open. He absentmindedly played with her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

Maybe that's why he didn't notice her eyes widening with fear, and her mouth dropping open in shock.

He only noticed when he felt her pull away from his touch, saying something into her phone. She was already across the room, pulling her dress on.

"Come on baby, work now? It's Sunday!", he said, knowing she knew it was one of his pet peeves.

He grew silent as she got closer to him. Now he could see her eyes, tears threatening to fall, and the worry sprawled on her face.

"Cal's in the hospital. I've.. I've gotta go", she managed to choke out before leaving him there, shocked and feeling more jealous than ever.

Her and Cal have always had something. Of course, they were best friends, but there was something more. He remembered how Cal had vetted him when he found out he was dating his Gillian. He had felt like he was being interrogated.

He saw how Cal checked her out when she wasn't looking.

He saw all the times Gill had stayed late at the office to comfort him.

All the times he'd shown up in the middle of the night just to "check on her", when it was clear all he needed was a hug.

And now, here she was, rushing out to see him, like she always would be.

So he guessed he had to face the inevitable. HE would always come first. Of course, she'd told him a couple weeks into their relationship...

"_Cal!" She laughed, squirming, as he tickled her._

"_Ticklish, love?", Cal said, smiling, obviously happy to see the smile on her face._

"_Yeah, pretend you didn't know.", she said, rolling her eyes._

_He had to make sense of that. How would Cal know? Of course, they didn't know he was watching..._

"_Come, on, cheer up love, I brought you something.", Cal said, a mischievous look in his eyes as he produced an orange slushy from behind his back._

_She took it and took a long sip, opening her mouth to say something._

_But he couldn't take it anymore. He was afraid of what she might say. So he cleared his throat, letting them know he was watching._

"_See you later, then, love?"_

_And Cal was out the door. At least he always knew when to give them space._

_She got up and gave him a kiss._

"_What's wrong?", she said, clearly noticing the look on his face._

"_Gill, look, if there's something with you and Cal , you-"_

_She cut him off. "Jake, if we're gonna do this, you've gotta understand. Me and Cal aren't involved, nor will we ever be. But me and him, we're a package deal. So if you wanna make this relationship work, you've gotta trust me. And be good to Cal. If that bothers you, let me know, you can walk out on this right now. No hard feelings.", she said, the look in her eyes serious._

_So he kissed her. Because he couldn't make that promise, and it was the next best thing._

He thought about that day as he packed up his bag. They hadn't moved in together, that made it easier, but his stuff was scattered all over her floor.

Cal's stuff was everywhere too.

There were shirts in the guest room closet, a toothbrush in the bathroom.

When he asked Gill about it, she simply said he stayed in her spare room sometimes.

He knew he shouldn't be bothered by this; best friends stayed at each other's houses all the time. But he couldn't help it. He was blindly jealous.

He still is, as he finishes packing his bag.

As he's about to walk out the door, he realizes he should leave some type of note.

An explanation, she deserves at least that.

Because this wasn't her fault, not entirely. She was just oblivious to it – how in love with her Cal was, and unwilling to admit that she loved him too.

But mostly, it is his fault for being so jealous of something that had never been there.

He sets the pen down with a heavy heart and walks away from the woman of his dreams. Probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. But he isn't worried about her. She'd find someone better. And she'd have Cal there to pick up the pieces.

So he walks out, for the last time, leaving the bright yellow sticky note taped to the counter, a reminder of his jealousy. That yellow piece of paper, taunting him with its presence, that just said:

_He'll always come first._

_I can't do this. I'm sorry._

**[review, please?]**


End file.
